


Frisk's Karma

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Smut-Centric Content [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Arrogance, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Burning flowers, Creepypasta, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fire, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Frisk (Undertale) Is Dead, Frisk is not a sweetheart, Genocide, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), HP - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Improvised Sex Toys, Karma - Freeform, Late Night Writing, Moral Lessons, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Pain, Painful Sex, Poor Life Choices, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Roses, Rough Body Play, Sexual Offenders, Soul Sex, Stupidity, Tags Are Fun, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: After Frisk chose to kill all monsters three times, Chara warned her that someone would punish them one day. Frisk brushed off Chara’s advice, but after turning 18, she would come to wish she hadn’t.





	Frisk's Karma

Frisk had always been violent, but she finally got to act out her fantasies on someone without getting in trouble. 3 times even! Chara warned Frisk that their actions would have consequences, but Frisk was too cocky to heed Chara’s warning.

 

Years later, it was Frisk’s 18th birthday. To honor this birthday, Frisk decided she would go into the woods at Midnight and walk until she reached the CreepyPasta Mansion. Then, she would kill at least one CreepyPasta. Not realizing it was likely all the Creepypastas were stronger and more aware of their surroundings then she thought, Frisk marched toward. Frisk kept moving forward until she noticed a tentacle holding a rose by a bush, as though it wanted her to take it. Frisk groaned. How she hated men trying to seduce her. She walked towards the rose, lit a match, and burned the flower with it.

 

Frisk walked away before another tentacle wrapped around Frisk’s stomach and pulled her over. The tentacles in question belonged to Sexual Offenderman and BOY was he not happy. He was Pissed with a capital P. Using his remaining tentacles, he stripped himself and Frisk. He had a 14 inch cock and it was gonna go all the way up Frisk’s ass. He stuck three tentacles in Frisk’s mouth, and another three in Frisk’s vagina before he started pounding Frisk with his massive cock. Frisk couldn’t take it and she started bleeding out. Her ass was throbbing with pain, feeling as painful as ripping out earrings. Offenderman yanked his dick out of Frisk’s ass, causing her to scream in pain, not pleasure. His tentacles began moving inside of Frisk. It felt as though a typeworm was crawling through her vagina and mouth. Faster and faster they went until she forcefully came. He started biting into Frisk’s nipples, leaving mutilation. He bit and bit, tearing his way slowly through Frisk’s chest until her soul was exposed. He licked his teeth before biting through Frisk’s soul, leaving her with no HP. Rather than leaving her alone in death, he took her body with him, keeping it as a sex toy. Frisk never came back alive, having no determination to come back to a sexually abusive life.

  
So, if you are ever warned about something,  **always take heed.** A lesson Frisk learned too late as she was raped to death...brutally.


End file.
